


Hydrogenuine

by CherryIce



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directions like the back of your hand will guide you. (A Jupiter Ascending vid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrogenuine

**Author's Note:**

> I just <3 <3 this movie so much. This vid does cut fast (so possible physical trigger warnings) but less so than the movie itself did at times.
> 
> Premiered at Vivid Con 2015.
> 
> My alternate working title for this vid was definitely "I'd love a flower but the nice ones all have bees in them."

**Links:** Download (1080p mp4 - [142 MB](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/Hydrogenuine.zip)) | [Streaming (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/APB9UiiTsyg)

**Hydrogenuine** by USS (Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker)  
There must be solar systems in your eyes  
Cause they sparkle like exploding stars when you smile  
Care to play a game? This experiment has chemically altered my brain

And could this be love? Could this be love at my door?

Eleven is the number I seem assigned to  
Inversions of an opposite truth aligns you  
Directions like the back of your hand will guide you  
I am simply here to assist and remind you

Worked out an algorithm that defines  
The most effective way our data is sure to entwine  
And could this be love? Could this be love at my door?

Eleven is the number I seem assigned to  
Inversions of an opposite truth aligns you  
Directions like the back of your hand will guide you  
I am simply here to assist and remind you

Hyperactivity is linked to low magnesium  
I'd love a flower but the nice one's all got bees in em'  
A freak of nurture playing twister in Elysium  
Hydrogen Helium Lithium Beryllium  
And could this be love?

Eleven is the number I seem assigned to  
Inversions of an opposite truth aligns you  
Directions like the back of your hand will guide you  
I am simply here to assist and remind you

Spectrums of K-Paxian light will guide you  
The super-glue of unicorn hearts will bind you


End file.
